Secrets, Hate, and Time to Break Free
by fictionfrek101
Summary: Sequel to love, secrets, and unsure pasts. In order to keep their kids safe the gang has to hide their pasts from them. But Jessica knows their hiding something, and will she be able to save the gang in time? or will it be to late? WE, JackOc, OCOC, NOC.
1. kids

**Now here are some notes before you start because it's been a year since the 2 (or 3 if you count the Marissa story,) of my stories ended, even though I ended it yesterday.**

**Will found out Michael knew some blacksmithing, and gave Michael a job in his shop. Norrington and Marissa had a boy earlier that year and named him Aaron. And about a month after that Vannesa and Jack had a son called Joshua, or Josh. But the most important thing was yet to come.**

**Hey I'm back, and also I'd like to welcome Phoenix Feather Queen back. And I'd like to dedicate this story to mypirateJack. And if you haven't checked out she's not what you think, it's really important to for this. **

**So here we are the last part to the stories, but if it's popular, and I mean really popular I'll add more. But most likely this is the end. But let's not think of that right now.**

**Fictionfrek101. **


	2. morning

**This is a bit sappy. **

"**Will get up!"**

**Will opened his eyes. Elizabeth was trying to get him up, but wasn't working.**

"**5 more minutes." **

"**No up now!"**

**He looked up at her. "Yes mom."**

**She hit him on the head hard.**

"**Ok I'm up."**

**Elizabeth had been like that for about 2 months now, so Will was used to it by now.**

**Will was about to leave when Elizabeth stopped him. **

"**Vannesa is coming today."**

"**Why?"**

"**Why would you ask?"**

"**Because usually when she comes over you don't tell me."**

"**I haven't been feeling to good, so she going to find out what's wrong."**

"**Why?"**

**Elizabeth looked at him.**

"**Oh yeah, the whole doctor thing."**

**Vannesa and Jack knew that one of them needed a job, and no one would hire Jack, so a couple months ago she had got a job as a doctor helper. But the girls (Clarésse, Elizabeth, and Marissa,) had her as their main doctor. She had had some doctor training when she when she was younger.**

"**I'm worried of the outcome."**

**He walked over to her.**

"**Hey, everything's going to be ok."**

"**But what if something's wrong?"**

"**We'll get through it."**

**She smiled.**

"**I've got to go, see you tonight."**

"**Bye."**

**He opened the door and walked into his shop.**

**The house was next to it. To find out why read she's not what you think. But hopefully you have.**

**What wrong with Elizabeth? Is it bad? And when does the point of the story start? Read on to find out.**


	3. arguments

"**Morning Will." Michael said.**

"**Morning Michael. Is Jack here yet?"**

"**No."**

"**When will he be here?"**

"**In 3…2…1…"**

**They waited.**

"**I don't think you counting's quite on." Will said laughing.**

"**Haha very funny."**

**Then they heard arguing.**

"**All I ask is just a few hours."**

"**I don't have the time."**

**The shop door opened, and in walked Jack, Vannesa, and Josh.**

"**You don't have the time? I don't have the time. I have to work, do the housework, go to the market, watch Josh, and balance our lives. All you do is sit around and watch Michael, and Will."**

"**So?"**

"**All I ask is for just a few hours for you to watch Josh."**

"**But Vannesa…"**

"**No buts. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."**

"**Fine!"**

"**Well good morning to you too." Will said.**

"**Sorry." Vannesa said.**

"**It's ok."**

"**Um Will has Clarésse come by yet?"**

"**No. Why?"**

"**I can't start her appointment without her."**

"**What?"**

"**Yeah. What?" Michael said.**

"**We thought that it would be good to have the appointments at the same place."**

"**Buy why is Clarésse having one?"**

"**Because she isn't feeling good. Now I've got to…"**

"**Sorry I'm late." Clarésse said coming through the door.**

"**No problem."**

**The girls went in the house.**

"**What was that argument about back there?" Michael asked.**

**Jack motioned his head toward Josh.**

"**Oh."**

"**Jack what's so wrong about having about having a kid?"**

"**I don't know. It's just I'm not ready I guess."**

"**Then why do you have one?" Michael asked.**

**Will elbowed him.**

"**Oh yeah, the whole not planned thing."**

"**Yeah."**

"**Hey you should be happy. Elizabeth and I want to settled down and have a family."**

"**It's to bad you can't."**

"**Yeah. What? Why not?"**

"**Well you being a eunuch and everything."**

"**Not a eunuch!"**

"**Who are you kidding? You so are."**

"**Are not."**

"**Are too."**

**Will and Jack fought like that for a while.**

**Michael just shrugged and went to work.**

**A little while later the girls came in. And walked over to Michael.**

"**How long have they been like that?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**About an hour."**

"**I'm going in." **

"**Be careful." Vannesa joked.**

**Elizabeth smiled. Then her face turned into a serious expression.**

**Will was unaware that Elizabeth was about to give him one of the biggest shocks of his life.**

**What's the thing Elizabeth's going to tell Will? What's Clarésse going to tell Michael? And when does the story really begin? Find out next time. **


	4. news

**I was going to change the direction of the story but changed my mind. **

Warning: This has swears in this chapter. I don't own anything, or else this would be fiction and not fan fiction.

"**Eunuch." Jack said.**

"**Not!" Will said.**

"**Eunuch."**

"**Not!"**

**Elizabeth walked over to them.**

"**Will?"**

"**Yeah?" he said turning around.**

"**Haha I just said you were a eunuch."**

"**Shut up!" The girls said.**

"**Women."**

"**Josh." Vannesa said to her son. "Don't do as your father says or does."**

"**Ouch!" Michael said.**

**Everyone looked at him.**

"**I'm going to get back to work."**

"**Yeah that would be good." Will said. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" he said turning to his wife.**

"**Will. I'm, I'm."**

"**What?" he said worried.**

"**Don't worry Will." Vannesa said from behind.**

"**Shut up." Elizabeth said.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Will I'm 4 months pregnant."**

**He went wide-eyed.**

"**What? Did you just say you're…?"**

**Elizabeth shook her head.**

**He fainted.**

"**Wimp." Michael said. Then he and Jack laughed.**

"Hey don't laugh at him I'm 3 months." Clarésse said.

**Michael fainted.**

**Jack laughed.**

"**Remember how you reacted when I told you?" Vannesa said.**

"**Yeah. But still it's funny when someone else does though." He said laughing.**

**Elizabeth, Vannesa, and Clarésse just shook their heads.**

**Well there you go another chapter. Phoenix Feather Queen you guys have a knack for guessing secrets, but you didn't guess that Clarésse was pregnant. Haha. Well what happens next? About one or two more chapters then the story really starts. **


	5. giving up

**Now Jessica Turner, and Linda Pearson come into the picture.**

**Will was getting the mail. It was Saturday and Michael covered for him that day. Will felt a little happy because his friend got a break from the new baby. And on the other hand he felt bad because he let Clarésse have to handle the week old. But when he told Vannesa about that, she offered to help, and then hit him in the back of the head. **

**It had been 6 months since Elizabeth and Clarésse told the guys they were going to have a kid.**

**He walked inside his house.**

"**Any thing interesting?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**Um, not really, well. Wait what's this?" He looked at a letter.**

"**Who is it from?" **

"**No return address or name."**

"**Well open it."**

**He opened the letter. This is what it said.**

**Dear Will and Elizabeth Turner. **

**You probably are wondering who we are. It's Rebecca, and Bill, but I Rebecca is writing this. How could two people write a letter? What I write one word, he writes the next. Anyways congratulations on the new baby, we were happy when we heard the news. We were wondering if you guys and the others could manage a visit. But we would understand if not. But if you could, we'll be at Turtle Cove in 3 days. (I don't know if it's a real place, so if it's some place in Asia sorry I didn't know.) We'll be there for 5 days. Anyways if you could maybe you and the others could bring the kids cause we haven't seen them yet. And also we need to talk to the 6 of you about something very important. Anyways we really hope you can.**

**Rebecca Swann,**

**William Jonathan James Turner, (Bootstrap Bill Turner.)**

**Elizabeth looked at Will.**

"**Do you think we should go?"**

"**Yeah, I think we should, I really think we should." Will said.**

"**I guess we're going."**

**Soon Elizabeth, Will, Jessica (their baby,) Michael, Clarésse, Linda (their baby,) Jack, Vannesa, and Josh were ready to go. And they left Port Royal 2 days after they got the letter. Rebecca and Bill had gotten there 2 days earlier, when the gang got to the cove. **

"**Elizabeth!" Rebecca said when she saw her sister.**

"**Rebecca it's good to see you."**

**"Dad." Clarésse said.**

"**Clarésse." Bill said.**

**It was a heartfelt welcome.**

**Later after the kids got to sleep Rebecca, and Bill got in a private area with the gang.**

"**As you guys know we need to talk to you about something." Rebecca started.**

"**Yeah we were wondering when you were going to talk about that." Will said.**

"**Ok." Bill said.**

**"Guys you know how Barbossa's been spotted."**

"**Yeah, so." Clarésse said.**

"**It's you guys he's after."**

"**We never would have guessed." Vannesa said sarcastically.**

"**This is serious. What would you think he would have to kill in order to get revenge, then make you suffer for the rest of your lives?" Rebecca said **

"**What?" Elizabeth asked with a hint of worry in her voice.**

"**3 things, 1 starting with a L, and 2 starting with a J."**

"**You mean…" Vannesa said with worry also in her voice.**

"**Your kids." Bill finished.**

"**What can we do?" Will asked.**

"**The only thing you can do. Give up piracy, and cut off all your contacts to that world." Bill said.**

"**We can't do that." Clarésse said.**

"**Yeah. I agree." Jack said.**

"**Listen you'll be able to be pirates again one day, but until then…" Rebecca said.**

"**I was born I pirate and I'll die a pirate." Clarésse interrupted angrily.**

"**Which will be pretty soon if you don't do this." Rebecca argued back.**

"**Stop!" Will said.**

**They stopped but the girls gave each other dirty looks.**

"**Listen Clarésse none of us want to do this but." He stopped and sighed. "We have to for our kids."**

**She sighed, "You're right."**

"**Oh Clarésse part of that is taking that thing off." Bill said.**

**Clarésse took the medallion off of her neck.**

"**That's a good girl."**

**She looked at her father with a not to pleased look.**

"**Sorry." He said.**

**"Clarésse when did you get that?" Will asked.**

**"Um funny story." She explained how she faked giving her blood, and how she felt that she would need this.**

**"Yeah now you've lead us to our grave."**

**"Will!" Elizabeth snapped.**

**"Maybe it's good." Rebecca said.**

**"How?"**

**Rebecca came up with a plan.**

**"So when Jessica turns 19 we'll tell them about your pasts." Rebecca ended.**

**"And if something happens?"**

**"Marissa will have the medallion, the letter, and Jack's compass. Ok?"**

**"Ok."**

**Two days later everyone said good-bye.**

**"Rebecca I'm going to miss you." Elizabeth said.**

**"This isn't good-bye, it's see you later."**

**"Hopefully under good circumstances."**

**"Yeah."**

**They said good-bye. But that wasn't the last of Rebecca Swann, and Bill Turner.**

**It was just the beginning.**


	6. breaking the rules

**I'm mentioning 4 people at the end read on to find out if you're one.**

**19 yearslater.**

"**Will get up!"**

"**5 more minutes."**

"**Don't make me get Jessica in here."**

"**I'm up I'm up." Will said getting out of bed.**

**He got out of bed and got ready then entered the other room. Where his wife and daughter were. **

"**So Michael, and Jack are going to be in the shop." Will said coming in.**

"**And Vannesa, and Clarésse are going to be working." Elizabeth continued.**

"**And you'll be with Marissa…" He looked Jessica. "Talking."**

"**And what about the kids?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**We can be fine on our own, and don't call us kids. I'm 18 turning 19 in a week, Lin (Jessica, Josh, and Aaron's nickname for Linda. Pronounced Lynn.) Is 18 turning 19, next month, and Josh and Aaron are 20. Ok?"**

"**Fine. What do you want to me to call you? The girl that I'm pretty sure that is my niece that got switched at some point in her childhood, because she acts to much like her aunt?"**

"**Elizabeth, be nice."**

**Elizabeth and Jessica looked at each other.**

"**Yes dad." They both said.**

"**Haha, now if you need me I'll be in the shop."**

**Will went in.**

"**Funny Michael should be here by now."**

"**Sorry I'm late." Michael said running through the door, with Linda following behind him.**

"**No problem. Hey Linda."**

"**Good morning Uncle Will." **

**He shuttered when she said that. For some reason he hated being called Uncle.**

"**Linda how many times do we have to tell you? Will hates being called uncle because he's to wimpy to be called that."**

"**Look who's talking Mr. I fainted when a found out I was going to be a father."**

"**Hey!" He paused. "You did too."**

**Linda rolled her eyes. "Where's Jessica?"**

"**Why?" Michael asked.**

"**I don't what to watch men with hammers pounding metal."**

"**Hey! It's called an anvil."**

"**Fine."**

"**She should still be in the house."**

"**Guess again." Jessica was behind them.**

"**What are you…?"**

"**How many times do I have to tell you I'm the one making our living?" A voice said from outside.**

**The door opened and in walking Vannesa, Jack, and Josh.**

"**What do you mean, I'm…!'**

"**Ahem!" Will said.**

"**Sorry." Vannesa said.**

"**Well we should get going." Jessica said.**

"**Yeah, come on." Linda agreed. **

"**Fine, but don't get in a fight with a goat again Josh, that goes as well for you." Vannesa said turning to her husband.**

"**What is it with you two and fighting goats?" Michael asked.**

"**Hey! He started it!" Jack and Josh said at the same time. **

"**No matter how hard a try, I can't figure out how that works." Jessica whispered to Linda.**

"**Fine." Josh said.**

**The 3 turned around to leave when, then bumped into Aaron and Marissa.**

"**Sorry." Jessica said.**

"**It's ok." Marissa said.**

"**Let's go." Josh said.**

"**Wait one minute." Will said.**

"**Yes?" Jessica said turning around.**

"**I don't want to hear that the 4 of you have been in the water again. Ok?"**

"**But why?"**

"**It's dangerous."**

"**Why?"**

"**Jessica just go we'll talk about it tonight."**

"**Why are you rushing me out so soon?"**

"**No reason, just go."**

**Jessica knew that they were going to give her a surprise for her birthday. But she never knew that it was going to be a secret that change all 4 of the group's lives.**

**The gang all knew that it was time to tell them next week, that's when Rebecca told them to tell them.**

**Marissa went into the house and started talking to Elizabeth.**

"**So Jessica's turning 19 next week. Are you scared?"**

"**Well I can't stop her from doing that."**

"**No I mean telling the kids about."**

"**Oh yeah, well we're all scared."**

"**Elizabeth, there's been a sighting of you know who."**

"**What?"**

"**They seem to be heading towards here. James knows and is getting prepared for the attack."**

"**What are we going to do?"**

"**So what do you guys want to do?" Aaron asked.**

**The group had no idea what to do.**

"**I don't know what to do." Linda said. "What about you guys?" She asked Jessica and Josh.**

"**Well I think I know what." Josh said. "What do you think?"**

"**Oh I think it's a good idea." Jessica smiled.**

"**Oh no you don't, I are not going down to the docks." Aaron said.**

"**And besides you said to your father…"**

"**I said to my father, that he wouldn't hear about us going there."**

"**So it's ok to go to the cave, where no one goes."**

"**That's even more dangerous then the docks." Aaron said.**

"**Yeah." Linda said.**

"**Well if you two don't want to Jess, (the 3's nickname for her. The boys didn't have a nickname,) and I will just…" Josh started.**

"**No we'll be coming with you right Lin."**

"**Right!"**

**Aaron liked being in charge, and Linda was his second in command, that was the way it was, and they would give in if something threatened that. **

"**Good."**

**They had fun.**

"**Why do you think our parents hate the sea? I mean its just water." Jessica asked.**

"**I don't know, but when a get enough money, I'm blowing this joint. I'm getting a ship and sailing on the high seas. I'll be Captain Joshua Sparrow."**

"**With first mate Jessica Turner."**

"**In your dreams." Aaron said.**

"**You're right. Captain Jessica Sparrow, with her first mate Joshua Sparrow."**

"**Yeah right!" Josh said. **

**They played for a little while.**

"**We should get back." Josh said.**

"**Yeah." Jessica agreed.**

**They started off.**

"**Now I don't think anyone saw us so think we're." Aaron stopped everyone else was stopped. "Fine."**

"**Well, well, well. What do we have here?"**

"**Hi Aunt Clarésse." Jessica said.**

"**Hi mom." Josh and Linda said.**

"**Hi." Aaron said.**

**Clarésse and Vannesa were standing there.**

"**You 4 let's see what your parents say about this." Clarésse said basically pulling the girls to the blacksmith's shop. Vannesa was pulling the boys.**

"**We're in trouble." Josh whispered to Jessica.**

"**If a don't survive you and Lin can have my stuff."**

**They knew they were in big trouble. That was their parent's number 1 rule, don't go in the water ever. **

**The four people that have been with me _all _the way. Here they are:**

**Mrs. Jim Halpert**

**FeatherWind**

**PhoenixFeatherQueen**

**and last but not least...**

**mypirateJack.**

**Thanks guys, you were with me the whole way from chapter 1 of the frist story. Thanks.**


	7. trouble

"**What's up?" Will asked when Vannesa and Clarésse came into the shop.**

"**Look what we found at the cave."**

"**What?"**

**Clarésse and Vannesa pulled in the 4 kids.**

**You've got to be kidding.**

**Clarésse said, "No I'm not."**

**Michael shook his head.**

"**Jessica in the house now! Michael I'm taking my break. Marissa is Elizabeth in the house?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Good! Jessica in the house right now!"**

**She ran in. And Will followed.**

"**Stay here! I'm going to find your mother." He walked out into the main room by the stairs.**

"**Elizabeth!"**

"**Yeah?" She said coming out of one of the rooms.**

"**Jessica come here! Look what Vannesa, and Clarésse found at the cave."**

"**Again? Jessica."**

"**We'll talk about this tonight, but until then you can't leave the house."**

"**What! Why?"**

"**Because you broke the rules so you get punished."**

"**Not fair!"**

"**It's for your own safety."**

"**Its just water."**

"**It's not the water it's what on and in it."**

"**It's not fair!" She ran open to her room and slammed the door.**

"**Will."**

"**You know I needed to do that."**

"**You're right, but…"**

"**I've got to get back to work."**

**Will opened the door.**

"**Ow!" Will heard about two people say, he looked down.**

"**Where you two listening?" **

"**Yeah." Michael said. He and Jack had been listening.**

**He sighed, and went back to work.**


	8. trees

**I got a review saying I'm confused, can you do something like a family tree, and I will.**

**------- Married**

**Siblings**

**It goes young to old.**

**The Turner/Swann/Pearson family tree.**

** Jessica Turner Linda Pearson **

** Rebecca Swann Elizabeth Swann---Will Turner Clarésse Turner-----Michael Pearson **

** Governor Swann----Sophia SwannBill Turner----Sara Daniel Emmy Pearson---Tom Pearson**

**The Sparrow/Roberts family tree.**

** Joshua Sparrow**

** Jack Sparrow-----------------Vannesa Roberts**

** Jack Sparrow----Mary Sparrow Amy Roberts---John Roberts**

**The Norrington/Hughes family tree.**

** Aaron Norrington**

** James Norrington------------------Marissa Hughes**

** Robert Norrington-------Jen Norrington Aaron Hughes----- May Hughes**

**Well that's all the trees there is.**


	9. happy birthday

**Later that night Elizabeth and Will were talking.**

"**What are we going to do about Jessica?"**

"**I don't know." Elizabeth said.**

**Will sighed. "When Rebecca told us that we had to do this, I didn't know it would be this long or hard."**

"**Me neither but it is."**

**There was a moment of silence.**

"**It's going to be only 6 more days."**

"**Well it might not be."**

"**What! Why?"**

"**Marissa told me that there's a possibility that…" She stopped she looked around to make sure Jessica wasn't listening. "He is going to attack Port Royal."**

"**What are we going to do?"**

"**Marissa said that she and Norrington was going on the trip, with Aaron, and maybe they could bring Jessica, Josh and Linda with them. Then after they were all relaxed we would break the "news" to them."**

"**That could work. When do they leave?"**

"**2 days."**

"**When do they come back?"**

"**4 days after they leave."**

"**So it would be exactly the day of Jessica's 19th birthday."**

"**Yeah. So what do you think?"**

"**Jessica?" Will said knocked on her bedroom door.**

"**Go away!"**

**Elizabeth and Will walked into her room.**

"**What do you want?"**

"**Listen Jessica. You want to go on the sea right?"**

"**Yeah. So?"**

"**Well, we were talking and we've decided to let you. Aaron and his parents are going on a trip, and have invited you, Josh, and Linda, to go with them. And we think it's time to let you."**

**The next day all four of the kids packed and the next day left.**

"**Wow that was fun." Linda said, on the last night of the trip. They were leaving in the morning.**

"**Yeah I've never enjoyed myself more." Aaron said**

"**Yeah me neither in all my life." Jessica said.**

"**To think we have to get back on land tomorrow." Josh said.**

"**Josh, you're sitting on land." They were sitting on the island.**

**Josh gave her the look, and she returned it.**

"**I think I'll turn in for the night." Aaron said.**

"**Me too." Said Linda.**

"**I think I'll wait." Jessica said.**

"**Me too." Josh said.**

**The other two went to the boat.**

"**Looks like Port Royal is getting some visitors tonight." Josh said pointing to a boat pulling into the docks. The island wasn't to far away from Port Royal they could see the docks.**

"**Yeah let's turn in."**

"**Yeah."**

**The next morning they got close to Port Royal but they had to turn a corner. Jessica looked at the sky.**

"**Looks like rain." Aaron said.**

"**It's to thick to be rain clouds." Linda said.**

"**It's to high to be fog." Aaron said. "It looks like…"**

"**Smoke!" Jessica and Josh said.**

"**Mom! Dad!"**

**Marissa and Norrington came over.**

"**What?" Norrington said.**

"**Smoke!"**

"**You're right." Marissa said.**

**They turned the corner and saw Port Royal had been attacked.**

"**What happened here?" Norrington asked Gillette when they docked.**

**He answered every question with one word. **

"**Pirates."**

"**What's the numbers?"**

"**2 dead, 13 injured, and…" He thought for a minute. "6 missing."**

**Jessica ran to her house.**

**Aaron, Josh, and Linda followed.**

**When they caught up to her the saw she was already in the shop. They ran up to her. She lightly touched the doorframe.**

**The door had been smashed open.**

**She ran inside and yelled. "Mom? Dad? Anyone?"**

**No one answered.**

"**Maybe my parents will know what happened." Linda said.**

"**I can't believe my parents are gone too." She said after they searched her house.**

"**And mine too." Josh said coming back with Aaron from checking his house.**

**They all walked back to Jessica's house.**

**Jessica walked to the fireplace, and looked at the pictures on the mantel.**

"**Happy birthday to me." **


	10. answers and beginnings

**My computer crashed last night, sorry for not updating. A Sunday I'm leaving for vacation for 2 weeks. But there's no computer so there will be no updates till I get back. Anyway this is how I wanted to cliffhanger you here, well a little bit from here.**

**Jessica went to her parent's room then saw something.**

**Josh, Linda, and Aaron were in the living room, when Jessica came down.**

"**Jess?" Aaron said when she ignored then.**

"**This isn't right."**

"**What isn't?" Linda asked.**

**Jessica looked up. **

"**It looked like the pirates were looking for something."**

"**Yeah their pirates."**

**She rolled her eyes.**

"**Follow me." **

**She went to her parent's room. And came back down to the fireplace. They followed her.**

"**Look at this." She held up her mother's necklace from her jewelry box. **

"**Yeah so?" Aaron said.**

"**What is it?"**

"**It's your mother's necklace." Linda said.**

"**No what is it?"**

"**Expensive."**

"**And pirates like things like this right?"**

"**Right!" Josh said catching her clues.**

"**So?" Linda said.**

"**Why would they ignore something like this, if they weren't looking for something?" Jessica said.**

"**That means that they took our parents for a reason." Josh said.**

"**You've got to be kidding." Linda said.**

"**Then why did they not take this and everything else valuable in the house?"**

"**Well, um, a."**

"**My point exactly."**

"**But what do they want?" Aaron asked.**

"**Well." Jessica said.**

**Josh turned around to face the picture to see if they gave any hints.**

**He knocked over a picture, and it smashed on the floor.**

"**Josh!" Jessica said angrily.**

"**Sorry."**

**Then Marissa came in.**

"**So I found out that it was your parents that are missing." She said.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Well get your stuff."**

"**Why?"**

"**Josh is going be staying at our house until your parents are back. And you two are staying at the governor's house."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because you're his family."**

"**Can't we stay here?"**

"**No!"**

"**Why not? Lin's 18, I'm 19, and Josh and Aaron's 20."**

"**You're right I'll get Aaron's stuff to stay here with you guys."**

**She left.**

"**Let's clean up this picture."**

**Jessica went to get a broom.**

**Aaron picked up the frame, then the picture. He looked at it then looked down.**

"**Jess what's this?" He said picking up a picture.**

**But before she could answer Marissa came in.**

"**Here's your stuff." She walked away.**

**Little did they know that she left something else.**

"**So what's this?" He said holding up the picture.**

"**I've never seen it before." She took it looked at it and turned it over.**

**This is what it said.**

**Dear Jessica,**

**Hopefully Linda, Josh, and maybe Aaron although it's not really important to him, are reading this as well. By now you have found out about our past. You need to know we did this to protect you; you would be dead if we didn't do that. But if we could have told you we would. We didn't want to do it, we're all sorry we should have told you, but we couldn't. But now you're old enough to protect yourselves.**

**Jack, Vannesa, Michael, Clarésse,** **Elizabeth, and Will.**

**"What are they talking about?" Linda asked.**

"**I knew they were hiding something!" Jessica said.**

"**But what?" Josh said.**

"**I don't know. Where do you want me to put my stuff?" Aaron asked.**

"**Just put it upstairs."**

**He picked up his stuff.**

"**Wait you forgot something." Jessica said.**

"**What?"**

"**A letter."**

"**That's not mine."**

"**You're right it's Jess's." Linda said picking it up.**

"**What?"**

**She took the letter and opened it.**

**(It was the letter that told the kids about their parent's pasts.)**

**A/n: I'm not going to write the letter.**

"**This is a joke." Linda said after they read the letter.**

"**They hate pirates, they can't be ones." Aaron said.**

"**Well think about it." Jessica said. "They protect was from their pirates enemies. They have the attitude, they are good sword fighters, your dad really hates them, they know a lot about pirates, and they are near the docks, and caves a lot and won't tell us why. I mean it's been there the whole time and we haven't realized it."**

"**You mean like, we've had the pieces, but we didn't put the puzzle together." Linda said.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Now I know why all of us love the sea. It's in our blood." Aaron said.**

"**What are we going to do about our parents?" Linda asked.**

"**What any pirate would do." Jessica said.**

"**Get them." Josh finished.**

"**Jessica! There are 2 more things in here." Linda said.**

"**What are they?"**

"**A compass and a necklace." She said handing them to Jessica. "That necklace I think would look good on you."**

**Jessica put it on.**

"**It looks kind of right actually."**

"**You're right." She looked at it. It was a simple gold chain, with a medallion on it.**

**It was a piece of the Aztec gold.**

"**This compass is broken." Aaron said.**

"**Wait there's a piece of paper that goes with it." Linda said.**

"**What does it say? **

"**This isn't broken, and shouldn't be…"**

"**Thrown aside, this compass will be your guide, for a journey, this is just one part, It leads you to, the deepest desire of your heart." Josh finished.**

"**How did you know that?" Jessica asked.**

"**I've seen and heard that before, when a was 1."**

"**You remember that."**

"**Scary."**

"**There's an inscription on here." Aaron said.**

"**What?" Josh asked.**

"**It says Captain Jack Sparrow."**

**"Wow. My dad was the captain."**

"**There's more. It says the owner of thisgot during theservingfirst mateVannesa Roberts."**

"**Ok my mom was the first mate that's creepy."**

"**What are we going to do to get our parents?"**

**That night they stole a ship and went to open water, Jessica was picked captain 3-1 over Josh, and Josh was picked first mate 3-1 over Aaron, Aaron was picked 3rd in command 4-0, and Linda last in charge 4-0.**

**The next morning they were sailing and another ship attacked them.**

"**Bring them forward!" The captain said. "Who's in charge?"**

**Jessica put on a brave face and said, "I am!"**

"**Really? Who's second?"**

**Josh and the same as Jessica and said "I am."**

"**Really? Throw them in the brig!" Said the captain. The kids hadn't seen the captain clearly and vice visa.**

"**Wait!" A voice said. **

**A girl emerged from the group. **

**"What is it this time?"**

"**Don't you realize who they are?"**

"**No." **

"**What are you doing here?" the girl asked the group of kids.**

"**That's none of your business, anyway why do you care?"**

"**Because I'm sure Will, Elizabeth, Clarésse, Michael, Jack, and Vannesa, don't want you out here."**

"**How do you know our parents?"**

"**That's not important now. So why are you out here?"**

"**Our parents got kidnapped, when we were away, and we want to save them."**

"**Well where were you going?"**

"**To save them."**

"**We'll help you because you have no clue what you're getting yourselves into. Do we have an accord?"**

"**But what about that boat?" **

"**We'll drop it off at Port Royal when we pass it. Savvy?"**

"**Ok." Jessica she shook the girl's hand.**

"**Good."**

"**What do we call you?"**

"**That's the captain, call him Bill, and call me Rebecca."**

"**Ok Rebecca."**

**That's how the biggest journey of their lives started that way, and it's a good thing that's the way they met Bootstrap Bill Turner, and Rebecca Swann that way. **


	11. voyage

"**So how do you know us?" Jessica asked.**

"**It's a long story." Rebecca said.**

"**But how could you tell it was us?"**

"**You totally look like Michael, except the smile, that's Clarésse's. You obviously are Vannesa's, and you have Jack's attitude, but you got a hint of Vannesa in there. You have a little bit of Marissa in you. And come on you totally are Will's daughter. You look like, and act like him. And that partly is bad."**

**Jessica laughed.**

"**But the thing that most made me recognize you was the eyes. Those are the Turner eyes; every true Turner has those eyes. Just like your aunt and father."**

"**How do you know our parents?"**

"**I'm a very good friend to them. (Not telling them who "them" was.)"**

"**Really, that's it?"**

"**Why do you ask?"**

"**It's just…never mind."**

"**So were are we headed?" Josh asked.**

"**We need to head to Tortuga, to stock up on some things, because we're not making side trips. We need a few more men, and some information."**

"**What kind?" Aaron asked.**

"**About some things that were in possession of your parents, and we need them."**

"**Why don't you have them?" Linda asked.**

"**Because we don't know where they are."**

"**What are they?" Jessica asked.**

"**Two things a compass belonging to Jack and…"**

"**Wait you mean this?" Josh said pulling the compass from Jessica's bag.**

"**Were did you get this?"**

"**Um."**

"**I guess Marissa really did have it." She stopped. "Did I say that out loud?"**

"**Yeah." The 4 kids said. **

"**Oh."**

"**Rebecca we're making port!"**

"**Coming! You 4 come with me."**

"**Where are we going?" Aaron asked.**

"**On land."**

"**Into town? It's dangerous." Linda said.**

"**Man! And you call yourself Clarésse's daughter. Well you differently are Michael's daughter." **

"**Hey!"**

"**Come on you 5!"**

**They all ran up.**

**Rebecca and Bill lead them into a bar called _the faithful bride._**

"**Joe!"**

"**What can I do for you Rebecca?"**

"**I'm looking for some people."**

"**You know I know everyone and everything. So who you looking for?"**

"**Gibbs and Annamaria."**

**They got Gibbs and Annamaria to come with them**

**A few days later Rebecca was talking to the kids.**

"**Why did our parents have to hide the fact they were pirates?"**

"**I'm not sure if I'm the one to tell you."**

"**But why?"**

"**You ask to many questions." Rebecca said getting fed up.**

"**Please."**

"**No! I made a promise that your parents would be the one to tell you what happened, and I'm not going to break my word to my sister, and I just said that out loud didn't I?" **

"**Yeah." Aaron said.**

"**What? Your sister?" Jessica said.**

"**Elizabeth's going to kill me."**

"**Ok. So Elizabeth's your sister. I mean it could have been Vannesa." Linda said.**

"**What's up?" Bill said coming down.**

"**I accidentally told them about Elizabeth and I."**

"**She is so going to kill you."**

"**Hey at lest it's not as bad as your secret."**

"**What secret?" Josh asked. **

"**Bill's…" Bill covered her mouth.**

"**Any way we're here!" Bill said still covering her mouth.**


	12. going

**I'm going tomorrow on holidays for two weeks so there will be no updates, so don't think I'm ignoring you because this is the only story I'm working on now. **

**A/n: This is where i wanted to leave you off for hoildays. I need to think and I'll be able to do that.**


	13. back to the start

**You guys I'm back and have tons of new ideas. I'm going back to the night of the raid. The gang has gone through some things too. **

_**The night of the raid.**_

**"I can't believe Jessica's going to be 19 tomorrow. I've been waiting for this for so long." Elizabeth said.**

**"I know but still things have been good for these years. Hard but good." Will said.**

**"Yeah, it's just the sea, it's been."**

**"Calling to you?"**

**"Yeah. Tomorrow's going to be hard."**

**"Yeah, but we get to see Bill and Rebecca again. (They were heading to Port Royal when they attacked the kids.)"**

**"Yeah."**

**"It's been long."**

**"Maybe too long."**

**"Hey. It's going fine. I mean it might have been long but it's all…"**

**They heard a loud sound.**

**Will ran to the balcony.**

**"Elizabeth! We've got to get out of here!"**

**"Why?"**

**"They found us!"**

**"What? How?"**

**"I don't know."**

**The heard banging on the door, it got smashed open, they saw some very familiar men, and the rest was a blur.**

_**Later…**_

**Will opened his eyes.**

**"Ok he's up." He heard someone say.**

**"Where am I?"**

**"Take one guess." He heard another voice say.**

**He sat up and saw Jack, Michael, Elizabeth, Vannesa and Clarésse.**

**"What happened?"**

**"We all got kidnapped and ended up here." Vannesa said.**

**"Oh."**

**The next few hours went by slowly.**

**Then the door opened.**

**"The captain wants to see you." Pintel said. He and Ragett lead them out to Barbossa's cabin.**

**"Well, well, well. If it isn't the 6 people that hind from me for 20 years."**

**"Just cut to the chase Barbossa!" Clarésse said.**

**"I thought that you would have changed your behaviour after 20 years."**

**"Well I guess you were wrong."**

**"You need to watch what you say or you'll end like your father."**

**"What perfectly fine?"**

**"You are this close to…"**

**"Why have you brought us here?" Elizabeth asked boldly.**

**"Don't act like you don't know why! Where the medallion Clarésse?"**

**"I'd die before I told you."**

**"Well that's impossible because you can't die, as a matter of fact. Now until any of you tell me where it is, a hope you find Isle de Murta** **very comfortable."**

**They were thrown back into the brig.**

**"Clarésse just tell him where it is." Jack said.**

**"And put 20 years of hiding to waste? This is what Rebecca and Bill told us to hide from."**

**"She got a point there." Will said.**

**"Of course her brother would side with her."**

**Will shot him a dirty look.**

_**2 days later.**_

**The gang was lead to Barbossa's cabin.**

**"Well we have arrived so if you'll be so kind…" Barbossa started.**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Turn around while Ragett, Pintel, and Bosun tie us up." Elizabeth said.**

**"Actually no. Ragett will tie you and Turner, Pintel will tie up Jack, and Vannesa, but some one else will tie up Clarésse and Michael up."**

**"Who?" Will asked.**

**"A new crew member."**

**"Hello Clarésse." A cold familiar voice said.**

**Clarésse and Michael slowly turned around.**

**They were wide eyed.**

**"Not you!" Clarésse said.**

**Ooooo who is it? And why do they know them? There is more to the story before the kids come back. I'm back.**


	14. tom

**"That's you're hello after 20 years?"**

**"I would hope you would be dead after all that time." Clarésse said.**

**"Clarésse? Who's he?" Will asked.**

**"So you 3 do know each other." Barbossa said.**

**"Oh sure pretend I'm not here." Will murmured.**

**"How could Michael forget his big brother?"**

**"Big Brother?" Jack, Vannesa, Elizabeth, and Will said.**

**"Yes and who are you?"**

**"That isn't important Tomas." Michael said, "And I don't have a brother."**

**"I know the whole disowning me thing."**

**"If you two are done. Tom tie up Clarésse and Michael, and the rest of you know what to do."**

**They tied up the gang, and brought them into the cave.**

**"Watch them." Barbossa said to Tom. "And you two watch the entrance. Make sure no body gets in or out."**

**"But what if someone tries to go in or out?" Pintel asked.**

**"You know what to do."**

**The 4 had an evil look on their faces.**

**Ragett and Pintel went to the entrance, and Tom stay by the gang.**

**"You know Clarésse I could easily make all of this over."**

**"What's the catch?"**

**"Well you could give _me _the medallion, and all of this will be over."**

**"You know what."**

**"What?" he asked thinking she was going to give him the medallion.**

**"I'd rather die, then give you it, even if I had it."**

**Tom got totally angry with that.**

**"That could be arranged." He said garbing her by the collar.**

**Then he felt a hand on his back.**

**"Don't you dare touch my daughter."**

**He turned around someone punched him square in the jaw.**

**Then the guy bent down to Clarésse.**

**"Dad."**

**Bill smiled. "Are you all right?"**

**"Yes I'm fine."**

**"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" They looked up and saw Barbossa, "Bootstrap Bill Turner back from the dead."**

**As this was going on Elizabeth, and Vannesa had a hard time restraining Will. Then there was a firm grip on Will. Will turned around.**

**"Whoa! Steady Will!"**

**There were 5 hooded figures behind them.**

"Who are you?"

"Oh come on!" the tallest person said.

**They pulled off their hood.**

**It was Rebecca.**

**"We've got to go." Rebecca said.**

**"Yeah that would be good." Elizabeth said.**

**The 10 people (Jack, Vannesa, Will, Elizabeth, Michael, Rebecca, and the 4 still hooded people (guess who?) started off.**

**"Stop right there!" Tom said. He had Ragett and Pintel behind him.**

**Rebecca, Will, and Vannesa looked at each other.**

**The girls fought Ragett and Pintel, and Will got Tom.**

**Elizabeth, Michael, Jack, and the 4 people were getting out when one of the people tripped.**

**And the same time Will knocked over Tom.**

**Tom saw something, then reached over by the person's neck, and then pulled away quickly.**

**Pretty soon Clarésse and Bill got out, along with Rebecca, Vannesa, and Will.**

**"I can't believe you let them get away AGAIN!" Barbossa said after they left. "Now we have no idea where the medallion is."**

**"Maybe you don't but I do. Look what I snagged from them." He tossed something to Barbossa.**

**Barbossa caught it and looked at it.**

**It was the medallion.**

**"You could learn something from him."**


	15. what are you doing here

**"Everyone Ok?" Rebecca asked once they were back on the ship.**

**"Yeah." Elizabeth said looking around.**

**"Good." Bill said.**

**"I'm sorry but who are they?" Jack asked meaning the other still hooded people.**

**"Take those things off." Rebecca said.**

**"So you have a sister?" One said (they happened to be the one that tripped.)**

**"Jessica! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.**

**"Only saving your lives."**

**"We were fine on your own." Will said.**

**"Oh I could see that as you were being held captive."**

**"At least my son didn't run away to here." Jack said.**

**"Yeah right." Said one of the hooded people.**

**They pulled off their hood.**

**"Josh!" Vannesa said.**

**The other two did the same.**

**"Linda!" Clarésse and Michael said.**

**Aaron was also there.**

**"Ok no one say my name." Aaron said.**

**The day went on the gang explained the whole story about their adventures to the kids.**

**"And now as you already know, Marissa has the medallion." Will finished.**

**"Yeah, no she doesn't." Jessica said.**

**"What!" the Gang said.**

**"Don't worry it's…" she started reaching for her neck. "Safe?"**

**The medallion was gone.**

**"Josh where's the medallion?" She whispered.**

**"What do you mean? Didn't you have it?"**

**"When I went into the cave but…"**

**"You mean the medallion's _in _the cave?"**

**Jessica shook her head.**

**"Is something wrong?" Will asked.**

**"No! No! No! Nothing's wrong!" Jessica and Josh said at the same time.**

**"So changing the subject, how do you know Tomas? Clarésse?"**

**Clarésse's mood changed.**

**"I think it's time we tell them." Michael said to Clarésse.**

**"You're right."**

**"What?" Will asked.**

**"Tom and I have a bit of a history together. It all started when I was 14…"**

**I'm so evil. What happens next? And what's Clarésse's story? Read on to find out.**


	16. what he did

**Warning: There are swearing, and mature themes in Clarésse's story.**

**A/n: When Clarésse is talking it's in regular font, and when it's flashback it's _italics _ok? Good!**

**"First a lied to you about my past, after I turned 14 I told Annamaria that I was fine on my own. So she dropped me off at Tortuga. For the first year I was fine, I met Vannesa, then she had to go. I was fine with that, then there was a girl named Maya, I think she's dead I should look into that. Anyways then one night I was sitting in the bar when…**

_**"Hey!" The voice said from behind.**_

_**"Great! Some idiot trying to pick me up."**_

_**She turned around.** _

**"For some reason I felt different when I saw him. We started dating then on our 7th date he introduced me to Michael his brother. I felt really different around Michael, but I denied it. Then after about a year of dating Michael got a chance on a ship. I was 15 when I met Tom; I was turning 16 by now. I remember that night so clearly."**

**"_I'm going to miss you Mick." Tom said._**

**"_Sure you will." Michael murmured._**

**"_I'll miss you too." Clarésse said._**

_**They hugged. **_

_**For Clarésse it was just a friend-to-friend hug.**_

_**But for Michael he wanted it to be something more.**_

_**Michael quickly whispered in her ear when Tom turned away.**_

**"_If he hurts you, your strong fight back, then find me, even if I'm half way across the world, I will came, if you need a shoulder to cry on I'm here."_**

**"_Ok."_**

**"I had no idea what he was talking about, but if he hadn't told me that, I wouldn't be here, like right here, I'd be some where else. When I turned 17 Tom showed his true side. He started to drink and abuse me. Then I found out he cheated on me. And when I confronted him, things turned very ugly."**

**"_Why did you cheat on me?" Clarésse asked._**

**"_I won't have if you had just given in." Tom said angrily. "Now let's just drop it, innless you changed your mind."_**

**"_No Tom!"_**

**"He pinned me down to the bed, I tried to get up but a couldn't, then he started to undone my top…"**

**Clarésse broke down in tears…**

**Did Tom go through with it? Did Michael come back? Or did Clarésse get away herself? Did she get away? Read on to find out.**


	17. the rest

**A/n: Tomas is really supposed to be Thomas but I misspelled it. And this has Clarésse swearing in it.**

**"Wait, wait, wait! Did he…?" Will interrupted angrily.**

**"No Will, he didn't. You see what happened was…"**

**"_Tomas that's enough!"_**

**"I had no idea what to do then I remembered something…"**

**"_If he hurts you, your strong fight back, then find me, even if I'm half way across the world, I will came, if you need a shoulder to cry on I'm here."_**

**"So I did fight back…"**

**A/n: I don't know how to explain the fighting so here it is. She kneed him, and then kicked, then she pulled out her gun and backed him into a corner.**

**"_Don't you dare follow me!"_**

**"I got out of there. He came so close to doing that, and I came so close to giving in, but I didn't. I had to get out of Tortuga. So I sold my place, and got a passage to the settlement that mom used to live. I needed to talk to someone; at that point I didn't care she was dead. I looked all over the graveyard for Will and Mom's grave but I couldn't find them. I didn't know Will was alive. Then after finding nothing there for me I went to England. I had no where to go, and nothing to do, then…"**

_**Clarésse is walking in town.**_

**"I didn't see where I was going and…"**

_**Clarésse walked into a navy person.**_

**"_Oh I am so sorry." Clarésse said._**

**"_Don't worry let me help you up."_**

**"_Sure."_**

**"Then I saw the guy's face clearly."**

**"_Clarésse?"_**

**"_Michael?"_**

**"We talked, soon I got a place in London, then one day 3 months later…"**

**"_Clarésse!" Michael said coming into her house._**

**"_Oh sure just barge in here."_**

**"_Sorry, guess what?"_**

**"_I despise guessing games."_**

**"_Sorry, but I'm getting transferred to Port Royal!"_**

**"_Ah hooray?"_**

**"_You could come to. Now before you say no you need to know who lives there. Mr. Brown the blacksmith's apprentice…"_**

**"_I never would have guessed."_**

**"_Let me finish. His apprentice… William James Jonathan Turner."_**

**"_You mean…"_**

**"_Your brother."_**

**"Michael and I went on the ship to come to town."**

**"And nothing happened on your way there right?" Will said.**

**"Yeah _nothing _happened." Michael said.**

**"Oh come off it. It was 20 years ago."**

**"What are you talking about?" Will asked.**

**"Ok I'll tell you on the last night of our trip Michael, and I were talking…"**

**"_So you see that's why we have to pretend that we don't know each other."_**

**"_I see."_**

_**There was a long silence.**_

**"_Clarésse I, I"_**

_**They started to lean in.**_

**"_NO! I can't do this." Clarésse said._**

**"_What? Why?"_**

**"_It's just I'm not ready yet, and every guy in my life has either hurt me or ended up dead, I you look to much like Tom for me to do this, so let's just be friends."_**

**"_Ok."_**

**"I don't know why I let Tom stop me for trusting men again, but after I met Will well I kinda because the whole thing of him liking me but things got better. I don't know why a held on to the lying cheating fucking bastard. He's just a stupid son of a…"**

**"Hey! Tom and I have the same parents!" Michael said.**

**"Sorry, so that's my pain and misery, and now it's come back to hunt me."**

**"Well, um we should get back to work, um Will, and Vannesa it isn't your sift so. Elizabeth you show Jessica what to do. Um Clarésse show Linda, Michael, show Aaron, and Jack show Josh." Bill said.**

**"Ok."**

**At this point everybody knew that Bill was Jessica and Linda's grandfather.**

**Michael was showing Aaron how to look out when Aaron saw something.**

**"Michael what's that?"**

**"It's a ship, now no attacking that's captain's orders."**

**"Is it the fearless?"**

**"No, it's isn't."**

**"It's attacking strange."**

**"Oh great it's going to attack! Come on!"**

**They scrambled down the rigging.**

**"Captain enemy is going to attack, it's not the fearless."**

**Bill ran out, followed but Rebecca, Michael, and Aaron in that order.**

**"Get Will and Elizabeth now!" He said to Rebecca.**

**"Prepare the cannons!" he told Michael.**


	18. contest

**In the last chapter one of the characters said a line from a different movie, if you know who said it, what line it was, where it's from, and who originally said it, PM me I want to see who can get it.**

**Only if you have all 4 though, the first 5 will be mentioned in the next chapter.**


	19. hint

**Ok here's a clue I'm not going on with the story till someone at least guesses.**

**Hint: Someone says it in Clarésse's story, and the line's from a Disney movie.**


	20. the fight

**Well I said I would update when someone guessed, and two people guessed and got it wrong.**

**The answer was Clarésse said it; it was from the lion king, Scar originally said it and was I despised of guessing games.**

**Anyway ways here's more to the story.**

**A/n: Bill said get Will and Elizabeth, and prepare the cannons.**

**"So you…" Elizabeth started saying to Jessica when Rebecca came up.**

**"Elizabeth! Ship heading for us."**

**"What? Are they the…?"**

**"No not the fearless, but they are going to attack."**

**"Does Will know yet?"**

**"No."**

**"You expect me to come up thing a plan without Will? Last time that happened, we were shooting forks, and knifes out of the cannons."**

**"Yeah bad day."**

**"Get Will!"**

**"Going."**

**"What going on?" Will said coming towards Elizabeth and Rebecca.**

**Rebecca told Will the situation.**

**"So what the plan?" Elizabeth asked.**

**"Well." He said looking at the other ship, "They look weak from the left side so if…"**

**"Wait left? God Will if you're on a ship speak properly."**

**"Fine the, the, the, you see this is what happens after 20."**

**"The left is port." Elizabeth said.**

**"Thanks, anyways they look weak on the port side so if we fire there, and the foremast we can rob their advantage."**

**"Sounds like a plan." Elizabeth said.**

**"Good I'll repeat it back to Bill, while everybody sets up."**

**"Good." Will said.**

**Rebecca ran back to Bill.**

**"What was that?" Jessica asked.**

**"What?" Elizabeth asked.**

**"That the whole making plans and knowing sea terms."**

**"Oh that, well for a whole year we were really pirates, plus I grew up loving them, and Will was born a pirate."**

**"Um Elizabeth?"**

**Elizabeth turned around Clarésse was standing there.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Could we talk alone?"**

**"It's kinda a bad time."**

**"Please, it's really quick."**

**"Clarésse…"**

**"You know what later but first." Clarésse looked at Jessica then whispered in Elizabeth's ear. "We need to kept the kids safe."**

**Elizabeth, Clarésse got the kids out of the way.**

**"It's not fair when the exciting things happen, we're not aloud to be part of it." Josh said.**

**"You know what? I'm 19 years old; I'm too old to be bossed around by my parents. I'm going closer." Jessica said.**

**"Me too, except the being 19 part I'm 20. Yeah!" Josh said.**

**They took off.**

**"Ah. Aaron stay here! I'll be back."**

**"But."**

**She took off.**

_**Later back with the gang…**_

**"Will!" Elizabeth yelled.**

**"What?" Will asked.**

**"I don't thing we're going to win this thing."**

**"I know, I know."**

**"What are we going to do?"**

**"Bill! Get everyone to the boats!"**

**"To the boats! Now!"**

**Everyone got in the boats just in time, then the other ship fired and the ship blew up. Only some debris was left.**

**"You owe me another ship." Bill said.**

**"Hey we did the best we could." Will said.**

**"I'm joking." Bill laughed.**

**Will noticed that Elizabeth was acting funny.**

**"What wrong?" He asked Elizabeth.**

**"Nothing it's just…Where's Jessica?"**


	21. it's starting to rain

**"What? I thought she was with you!"**

**"Last time I saw her she was with Aaron, and Josh, and Linda. And you would think that Aaron, and Linda would be responsible enough to keep her safe. I mean Josh is ok but he's no Aaron."**

**"I think Josh would kill me if I took pride in that but I won't." a voice said from in front of them.**

**"Let me guess. Aaron?" Elizabeth said.**

**"Yeah." He said turning around.**

**"Aaron, where's Jessica?"**

**"With Josh."**

**"And where's Josh?"**

**"Haha, with Linda."**

**"And where's Linda?" She asked hoping he said right in front of me.**

**"I don't know."**

**"What?"**

**"Where's the last time you saw them?"**

**Aaron explained how they ran off.**

**"Typical Jessica stunt." Will said.**

**"But where is she now?" Elizabeth asked worried.**

**"I don't know."**

**Luckily the others (other than the 3 other kids,) were inside the boat.**

**They started to talk about how to find the kids until Aaron said, "Oh no!"**

**"What?" Elizabeth asked.**

**"I think I may have found them."**

**"Where?" Clarésse asking.**

**"Over there in the water. Well except Josh and Jessica they're on a raft, but Linda's in the water."**

**"So what so oh no about that?"**

**"Um you see, since Jessica and Josh always broke the rules, and I was aloud to be in the water, so we learned how to swim."**

**"So?"**

**"Um Linda didn't like breaking the rules, and when we made her go in the water, she stayed where she could touch, so she didn't have to swim."**

**"So?"**

**"Well she's in the very deep water now, and is incapable to swim so…"**

**"You don't mean she's…"**

**"Yeah, plus it's starting to rain."**

**"For the love…Will, Michael do something!"**

**"We're going." They went in the water.**

**"Get in there!" Vannesa said shoving Jack in the water.**

**The guys were swimming over.**

_**Back with the other 3…**_

**"Where's Linda?" Jessica asked Josh, sitting on the raft that was big enough for both of them to get on.**

**"Um over there."**

**She looked and Linda was in deep water, and couldn't swim.**

**"Josh I'm going to get her!"**

**"No! The water's getting out of control!"**

**"I've got to!"**

**She jumped in and swam toward Linda.**

**"Jessica's officially crazy." Josh thought to himself.**

**Jessica swam toward Linda, as soon as she got to her; a big wave swept Linda under.**

**Jessica dove in, and resurfaced with Linda.**

**Jessica swam back with her fighting the waves.**

**"Got her!"**

**Then a big wave came and flipped the raft over.**

**"Jessica? Linda? Linda!"**

**He swam over to her, and put her on the raft.**

**"Are you ok?"**

**"Yeah, but where's Jess?"**

**They looked all over the place, and then she surfaced for a bit then went back down.**

**"Oh no! She used all her energy saving you!"**

**"Go get her!"**

**"I can't if the raft flips over no one will be there to save you!"**

**They argued like that for a while, then the guys reached them. Josh and Linda told them everything.**

**Jack and Will went to the area where Jessica was, and Michael stayed with the other two in case something happened.**

**"I can't reach her!" Will said.**

**"Tell me about it! I only know of only 3 people who could reach that deep while they were swimming."**

**"Who?"**

**"Bill, Clarésse, and Sara. And it will be too late before we could get them to get her."**

**"We can't give up!"**

**He dove back in followed by Jack.**

**_Back with_ _Jessica…_**

**"Jessica snap out of it you don't have the energy to get back up! Oh my god! I'm going die! I'm going to die in the place I was restricted from. Well might as well savor my last moments."**

**Her life flashed before her eyes.**

**Then all of a sudden something grabbed her, and pulled her to the surface.**

**She collapsed.**

**"I can't believe that either Jack, Michael, Josh, or Dad could swim that deep to save me." She thought.**

**But the thing that pulled her up wasn't any of them, nor Linda.**

**Who pulled Jessica up? And why is Will about to get the biggest shock of his life? What is the shock? Read on to find out…**


	22. the girl

**Sorry for taking so long but I've been busy. Oh check out the story, A past secret, a key for a finger. It's really good.**

**"Jessica!" Will said when he saw her surface.**

**Will went over to the raft.**

**He saw Josh, Linda, Jessica and a woman.**

**"Did you just save her?" He asked the woman.**

**"Yes. I'm sorry if you didn't want me too it's just you looked like you needed help and…"**

**"Where did you come from?" He asked interrupting her.**

**"The other boat."**

**"They left without you."**

**"I never would have guessed. I got in an argument with the captain about if we should help you, then he said that if I did try, they would leave."**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"Don't be. I hated his guts. I don't know why I stay this long with him."**

**"Oh! Your welcome?"**

**The woman shook her head.**

**Later they got the kids back, and everyone got on the ship.**

**A/n: The ship is the Black Pearl. Bill and Rebecca got Annamaria, and Gibbs to get the ship from Turtle Cove.**

**Jack made Elizabeth check on their "guest".**

**She knocked on the door.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Um, the captain sent me to check on you. Um is everything ok?"**

**"Yeah, yeah."**

**"Um the captain said that when you're ready he wanted to see you."**

**"Which one was he?"**

**"The one that had the black hair."**

**"Which one? The one that had braids or the other one."**

**"Let me guess not saying what you're thinking?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"The one in the braids is the captain."**

**"Are you in some sort of position?"**

**"Well I'm 6th in charge. But I'm one of the 2 plan making people."**

**"Nice grammar."**

**"That's what I said the first time the captain called me that."**

**"What's your name?"**

**"Elizabeth."**

**"Well Elizabeth I think I'm ready to see this captain of yours."**

**"Ok. And what's your name?"**

**"That's not important right now."**

**"Ok."**

_**Back with Will, Bill, and Clarésse.**_

**"I can't believe I'm back on this thing after 20 years." Will said.**

**"Yeah."**

**Will looked and saw Elizabeth walking towards Jack's cabin with the woman that saved his daughter.**

**"Dad?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Look!" He said pointing to the woman.**

**"What? It's just the woman that saved Jessica." Clarésse asked.**

**"She looks like…" Bill said.**

**"You don't think it's actually her do you." Will said.**

**"Only one way to find out."**

**"Wait who are you talking about? Why am I the one always to be left out?" Clarésse said running after the guys.**

**"Anyways I'd like to thank you for your noble deed and maybe we could figure some thing out."**

**"Jack?"**

**"Yeah?" He asked the guys.**

**"Well we were…" Will started.**

**"William?" The woman asked.**

**Will looked at the girl.**

**"Is it really you?"**

**"Mom?"**

**The girl shook her head.**


	23. break

**Guys I'm sorry but I need a break from this so I won't update for a while, plus I've got two other stories, but check my others if you want to while I'm taking my break.**

**Sorry,**

**Fictionfrek101.**


	24. dropping hints

Ok, I've realized that there's not much more story left, so I'm going to start dropping hints for something that I've planned a long, long, long time ago. In fact it's the reason that I created Vannesa.

I also have a good reason and explanation for Sara.

Today hopefully I'll post the next chapter.

Fictionfrek101.


	25. pirate

**"But how did you?" Will started. "I thought you were dead. The pirates killed you."**

**"Will, please. You honestly think that pirates can kill Sara Maria Turner? You know me better than that."**

**"Will! Who the heck is she?" Clarésse said.**

**"Um, well, this is Sara Maria Turner. And a mom this is Vannesa Sparrow Roberts (Vannesa was in the room.) Captain Jack Sparrow, Bootstrap Bill Turner, and Clarésse Sara Maria Pearson."**

**"What?" Sara said.**

**"Yeah! What?" Clarésse said.**

**"Like mother like daughter." Jack said.**

**After a while things got less tense, Clarésse, Jack, Will, and Bill told Sara how they survived.**

**"So what about you? I looked every where for you after I came back."**

**A/n: Sara sent Will away on a ship before the pirates raided their town.**

**"Listen in order to understand I need to start at the beginning. Do you remember Joe?"**

**"Joe? Oh yeah him, I haven't seen him since before the raid." Will said.**

**"Joe? Joe Andrews?" Clarésse asked.**

**"Yeah." Sara said.**

**"Joe as in Joe that works at _the faithful bride_?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Wait _that_ Joe is Joe?" Will asked.**

**"Yeah. Anyways, Joe and I were friends and he visited us, and told me what was happening with Barbossa, you guys, and that stuff. One day Joe brought me bad news."**

_**Flashback…**_

**"Mom! Joe's here!" 12 year old Will said.**

**"Joe! It's good to see you!"**

**"You to Sara."**

**"Joe! Did dad say anything to me?"**

**"Yeah! He said take care of you, your mother, and this." Joe said holding up a piece of Aztec gold.**

**A/n: They hadn't seen it before.**

**"Wow! Tell dad thanks."**

**"I'll try." Joe said quietly.**

**"Um, Will why don't you go and play with your friends?"**

**"But mom…"**

**"Go now."**

**Will went out.**

**"Why do I feel like you brought bad news?"**

**"Because I did. Listen Sara something terrible has happened. Jack has been mutinied, and Bill was tied to a cannon and thrown in the sea."**

**"What?"**

**"But that's not the worst. Clarésse was mutinied, and they're coming to town."**

**"What?"**

**"Wait before you say anything I've got a plan."**

**End of Flashback.**

**"Joe and I put Will on a ship, then we left and came back the next day, Will wasn't there. I knew I had to run. I grabbed some things that I always kept with me. But now I've lost them."**

**"What you mean this?" Will said holding up a sack.**

**"Yes."**

**"You lost it when you were saving Jessica."**

**"I didn't get much just a couple pictures and this."**

**She held up a journal.**

**"This was supposed to be yours when you turned 18." She said giving to Clarésse. "The locket is the key."**

**"Jack!" Michael said coming on with Elizabeth.**

**"Yes?"**

**"We need you or someone out here."**

**"Just let Rebecca be in charge."**

**"Fine."**

**"Um wait. We'd like you to meet some one. This is Sara Maria Turner, Sara this is Elizabeth Turner and Michael Pearson."**

**"What?" Elizabeth said.**

**"Hey that's the same name as…"**

**He pointed at Will, Sara, Clarésse, Jack, and Bill.**

**"What is he doing?" Sara asked.**

**Will put his head in his hands then sighed.**

**Everyone explained every thing and Rebecca came in at one part.**

**"That's quite a story." Sara said.**

**"Yeah." Bill said.**

**"Um Elizabeth, you mentioned your maiden. What was that?"**

**"Swann?"**

**"That's why you and Rebecca look so familiar. You look just like your mother."**

**"You knew my mother?"**

**"Yeah great friend, damn good pirate."**

**"Pirate?"**


	26. the truth

**"My mother was a what?" Elizabeth said.**

**"Pirate. Bloody good one too."**

**"My mother was…"**

**"A respectable, well mannered lady from London?"**

**"How did you...?"**

**"Enough." Rebecca said. "Why don't you tell us the story from the very beginning?"**

**"Ok. My father was a pirate; he took the cover of a merchant sailor though. That's how I got the idea of telling Will that his father was a merchant sailor. Anyway my mother died after having me so I had no females in my life, the crew was all males. So my father decided that he needed to get me a friend. He found one, Sophia Rebecca Elizabeth McKinley. My father one day decided to trade on a small island that barely anyone knew about. Now this part only Sophie and I know about. When my father was trading that's the first time we saw Jack and Bill."**

**"What?" Jack and Bill said.**

**"Later. My father one day destroyed a ship. The captain happened to be Anton Barbossa, Hector's father. Anyway that's why Barbossa hated me. We met up with Bill and Jack evenchully. Than one day Shophie deiced that she should go undercover in England. She met up with your father and well you know the rest. All that there's left to tell you is that I kept in touch with her and I met Rebecca and Elizabeth, then your father found out that Bill, he knew Bill was my husband, was friends with Jack, and we had to secretly stay in touch so that he didn't find out about both of our pasts."**

**"Oh." Elizabeth said.**

**"Oh also you and Will were going to be betrothed, but that idea went in the junk pile."**

**"What?" Will and Elizabeth said.**

**"Oh yeah I remember that." Rebecca said.**


	27. love

**Ok there are no dropping hints in _this_ story. Those are going to be in the sequel. I've thought of idea for a sequel, this story isn't the last one. Plus there's another thing that I'll talk about at the end of the story. It's nothing much though.**

**It was a while after Jessica's near death experience, and she realized something when her life flashed before her eyes.**

**Linda, Linda as in her cousin. Linda as in her little cousin. Linda as in Linda her best "girl friend" was and still is… in love.**

**Love, love that was what her little cousin had fallen into. And not with just anyone but a very close friend, in fact one of the guys in their "group." If her or Linda parents found out, it wouldn't be very nice.**

**Linda's life had flashed before her eyes too.**

**"I can't be in love." She thought. "It's all a lie."**

**She tried to convince herself.**

_**Later…**_

**"Josh!" Jessica shouted to Josh who had just come below.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Come here."**

**"So what's up?" Josh asked when he sat down next to her.**

**"Here drink this first." Jessica said giving him a mug of rum.**

**"Ok. So what's up?" He said taking a sip from the mug.**

**Jessica looked around, and then whispered in Josh's ear.**

**"What!" Josh said chocking on his drink.**

**"It's true."**

**"Oh man! Does anyone else know?"**

**"I don't even think Lin knows."**

**"What don't I know?" A voice said from behind.**

**"Oh hi Lin. Um nothing, nothing."**

**"Ok um could we talk…?" Linda looked at Josh, "Alone?"**

**"Ok."**

**They left.**

**"Ok what's up?"**

**"It about um ok it's about a boy. I think I'm…"**

**"In love?"**

**"Yeah. How did you?"**

**"I just know."**

**"No one would want to love me."**

**"You're acting like your mother."**

**"Jessica! I'm serious! He doesn't want to be with me. No one wants me. Especially Aaron James Ryan Norrington."**


	28. they found us

**Linda and Jessica weren't the only ones talking, Clarésse and Elizabeth finally got the chance to talk alone. And Clarésse was going to use this time to tell Elizabeth what she had figured out before the fight that brought her mother back into her life.**

**"Ok what is it Clarésse?"**

**"I've figured out whose blood they need to lift the curse."**

**"Yeah! Yours."**

**Clarésse sighed.**

**"No."**

**"What! Whose?"**

**"Well a Turner, who has my blood in them."**

**"Well who there's quite a few. There's Sara, Bill, Will, you, Jessica, and Linda."**

**"Minus everyone who already has given their blood, and yes I did."**

**"That leaves Sara, Bill, Jessica, and Linda."**

**"Minus whose parents or they didn't take a piece."**

**"Bill and Linda."**

**"Will already did Bill's share and this is my piece."**

**"You mean?"**

**"They need Linda."**

**"Well it's a good thing that the medallion is safe."**

**"I get the feeling that it isn't."**

**All of a sudden the heard shouting.**

**They ran up.**

**"Will! What's going on?" Elizabeth asked.**

**"They found us!"**


	29. your plan

**"Ok what's the plan?" Elizabeth asked Will.**

**"Well if we aim for the port side and use chain shot like always we can win." Will said.**

**"Sorry for interrupting but how many times have you succeeded with that plan?" Sara asked.**

**"Well, um. There was this one… No. Um. Well what do you suggest?"**

**"Let's just go with your plan. I've got a plan saved for later."**

**Will, Elizabeth, and Clarésse looked at each other.**

**"Uh oh." Clarésse and Will said.**

**They fought pretty hard. Jack decided that he, Bill, Sara, Vannesa, Rebecca, Will, Michael, Elizabeth, Clarésse, Aaron, Josh, Jessica, and Linda were to board the other ship.**

**Next thing they knew they were cornered…again.**

**Will was in the front with, Elizabeth and Clarésse behind him. Vannesa, Jack, and Michael behind them. With Bill and Rebecca behind them. With Josh, Jessica, Linda and Aaron behind them. And Sara behind them all.**

**"Well we meet again." Barbossa started.**

**"Barbossa we are not going to tell _you _where the medallion is!" Clarésse said.**

**"Oh don't worry. We already know where it is."**

**"How could you? Most of us don't know where it is!"**

**"Tom?" Tom threw Barbossa something. "This boy is good. Look what he snagged from you."**

**It was the medallion.**

**"Boys?"**

**They tied up Elizabeth, Will, Clarésse, Michael, Jack, Vannesa, Rebecca, and Bill.**

**"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Barbossa said about Josh, Jessica, Linda and Aaron. "Tie em up boys."**

**Sara was left.**

**"Sara?"**

**"Well, I thought when you got old you lost your memory!"**

**"It is you! I thought you were dead!"**

**Everyone was tied up and thrown into the brig.**

**"So when is your plan going to start?" Elizabeth asked.**

**Sara sighed.**


	30. the final battle

**Ok guys this is almost at the end. I'm having this scene to be like the first story's last scene in Isla de Murta.**

**There are swears and violence in this scene.**

**P.S. This chapter has a couple bonuses for you fans of my stories.**

**The group was brought to Isla de Murta. Sara and Rebecca seemed to talk briefly before they reached there, but no one knew what about.**

**Sara, Bill, Jack, Vannesa, Elizabeth, Will, Clarésse, and Michael were brought in; but Rebecca, Jessica, Linda, Aaron, and Josh were left in the ship.**

**"Guard them." Barbossa said. "And I want you to…"**

**"I can do that." Tom said evilly.**

**"Good." He brought Jack, Bill, and Sara in another part of the cave.**

**"Well, well, well. It comes down to this. Barbossa wants me to do… something." He said patting his gun. "Ragett! Pintel! Could you bring Michael, and Clarésse over here?"**

**"No!" Will said before he could stop himself, and actually started moving.**

**Next thing Will knew he was shot in the arm, and out of shock collapsed.**

**"Will!" Elizabeth said running to him.**

**"Clarésse and Michael _that's _what's going to happen to either of you of you try to leave. Well Clarésse anyway. Michael's only is leaving _one _way tonight. I bet you already guessed as a _dead body_."**

**"No." Clarésse said softly.**

**"If this is my fate, then so be it." Michael said. "But remember one thing…"**

_**Back on the fearless…**_

**"Good now that the guards are gone, the crew should be here at any moment." Rebecca said to the group of 4.**

**"Speak o' devil." Josh said. "They're here."**

**They got things settled with the crew and Rebecca, Josh, Jessica, Aaron, and Linda went to the cave.**

**"Now remember don't let anyone know we're here until I say so. No matter how bad it is."**

**They went into the cave.**

_**Back with the others…**_

**"What should I remember?" Tom asked.**

**"Remember Mom. Remember Dad. Do you think that they would have wanted this."**

**"You were always the favorite. I hated them."**

**"I was never the favorite! You know who was! Brittany! Remember Brittany! She always believed there was good in you! Now I bet she turning over in her grave damming _you_ to hell!"**

**Tom cocked his gun.**

**At that point Clarésse took Ragett's gun.**

**Tom shot her wrist.**

**At that moment Will recovered.**

**"Michael before I send you to _hell_! There are some things you should know by now."**

**A/n: I just thought of this today.**

**"What?"**

**"Have you ever wondered about certain things that happened to you, or any of you for that matter? Have you ever wondered why say that night 20 years ago when _you _and your friends rescued Will and Jack the fearless was unguarded? Me! That was all me! You see I didn't leave Clarésse alone after the incident. No I followed her. I've been following _all_ of you for years. I know everything from when Clarésse _almost _died, which I was the one who get you on the same ship as Marissa, to when Clarésse ran into Will in Tortuga before they met, to when she came running to you! Barbossa hired me shortly after Will's first adventure. That was my job. And _I _was the one to you and your little friends, to Norrington!"**

_**Back with the kids and Rebecca…**_

**Linda was wide eyed about what was happening, but she had to stay where she was.**

_**Back with Michael…**_

**"Now I'm going to kill you."**

**Suddenly Michael pulled out his gun and shot Tom.**

**But Tom didn't.**

**"Oh did I mention that I too took a piece of Aztec gold?" He said pulling out _two _medallions.**

**He threw them on the ground near where the kids and Rebecca was hiding near the chest and said. "Take it! You'll never get my blood!"**

**Rebecca with out being scene snatched the medallions.**

**Linda realized something, and then whispered to Rebecca.**

**"Yeah that would work!" Rebecca whispered.**

**"Good!" Linda whispered.**

_**Back with Michael…**_

**"Now I'm never going to die! Unless you are dead!" Tom shouted.**

**"Don't count on it!" A voice said from behind.**

**Tom turned around.**

**Linda looked like she was clenching something, her hand was cut, and Josh, Jessica, Rebecca, and Aaron, (in that order,) were next to you."**

**"Well, well, well, if it isn't my brother's daughter. What are you going to do to stop me?" Tom said laughing.**

**A/n: This part with Linda is purely a coincident except with the Clarésse part.**

**"You see these? These are the medallions, with _my blood _on them. Seeing you're my uncle, I have a little of your blood in me. I also have my mother's blood. Plus I'm the one whose blood you need. If I release my hand and these go in the chest, the curse will be lifted." Linda said.**

**A/n: Barbossa, Jack, Bill, and Sara were in the cave too now.**

**"You wouldn't dare!" Tom said.**

**"Try me!"**

**Tom cocked his gun.**

**Linda loosened her hand.**

**Tom pointed the gun.**

**Linda dropped the medallions. Aaron realized just in time whom Tom had shot at. He pushed Linda out of the way, and took at himself.**

**Clarésse couldn't believe that her ex and brother in law had just tried to shot her daughter.**

**She and Michael at the same time pulled out their guns and shot Tom.**

**Barbossa chuckled a bit, and then heard the cocking of guns.**

**He saw that Bill, and Sara (who were beside him) were pointing there guns at him. Then Will came from behind him and pointed his gun at Barbossa. Then Clarésse came.**

**"You have caused enough pain to this family Barbossa! Now you're going to die!" Sara said.**

**"Three…" Will said.**

**"Two…" Bill said.**

**"One…" Clarésse said.**

**"Now!" Sara said.**

**Four loud gunshots were heard, and Barbossa fell over _dead_.**

**"Let's get out of here! Josh! Bring Aaron!" Rebecca said.**

**"Wait!" Vannesa said.**

**Everyone looked at her.**

**"Let's make sure this never happens again."**

**Will, Bill, Michael, and Jack buried the chest.**

**After that they all went to the pearl.**

**They put Aaron in the room he and Josh had been sharing, and Vannesa, and Rebecca started to treat him.**

**Sara knew how to deal with and so fatal shots so she and Elizabeth treated Will and Clarésse.**

_**Later…**_

**Vannesa and Rebecca came out of the room.**

**"How is he?" Linda asked.**

**"He's…"**

**I am so evil! Yes I'm seriously leaving you here. Flame me about _this _all you want.**

**Here are the bonuses.**

**First of all I have officially named _all _of my current and coming soon series. This is called the secrets series.**

**Second this is mostly for a couple fans but I'm doing this absolutely insane story, but I'm doing commentary to _secrets lies and an unbroken curse_. I'm posting a waiting list. If you want to do this PM me or put it in your review. This is my waiting list first. (I'm going to PM you and you say yes or no.**

**MypirateJack**

**PhoenixFeatherQueen**

**FeatherWind**

**Mrs. Jim Halpert**

**Thirdly I'm going to write my version of Pirates of the Caribbean: At the world's end, and the morning before. It's about the morning before Will and Elizabeth's "wedding" and after POTC2.**

**Fourthly I have a copy and paste message in my profile that I mead that will save people time. (It's about school and writing.)**

**Fifthly here's a taste of _Home, secrets, and the truth of the heart_.**

**A/n: Things might not but exactly as the real story.**

**Preview for Home, Secrets, and the truth of the heart.**

**"It's been a year and nothing has happened with my life. I thought that after our adventure my life would change." – Jessica**

**"Well life _does _suck. It's a proven fact. – Josh**

**"Josh!" – Jessica**

**"I've got to go!" – Jessica**

**"Will you've got to let her go!" – Sara**

**"Men are idiots!" – Vannesa**

**"I haven't felt this bad since I was shot." – Will**

**"She's right you know." – Elizabeth**

**"What!" – Michael**

**"Love isn't easy. Believe me it isn't." – Clarésse**

**"I don't live like you." – Linda**

**"Don't you need to know?" – Jessica**

**"I have friends, family, and a boyfriend." – Jessica**

**"Why can't you just settle down?" – Linda**

**"I'm home. My true home." – Jessica**

**PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN: HOME, SECRETS, AND THE TRUTH OF THE HEART.**

**COMING SOON.**


	31. the end

**"How is he? Seriously guys, if we got Marissa son killed, Marissa is going to kill me!" Elizabeth said worriedly.**

**"Let me finish!" Vannesa said. "He's going to be fine!"**

**Everyone was happy.**

**"Is it ok to see him yet?" Linda asked.**

**"Yes but you, Josh, and Jessica first. He should see friends first." Rebecca said.**

**"Ok, then everybody back to work!" Jack said.**

**Linda, Josh, and Jessica went in.**

**"How are you going?" Jessica asked.**

**"I've been better."**

**"That was so awesome when you took the shot. It was almost as awesome as Jess and Lin's near death experience."**

**Linda and Jessica hit him in the back of the head.**

**"Ow!"**

**"Josh let's leave Lin and Aaron alone for a minute." Jessica whispered to Josh.**

**"Yeah."**

**They left.**

**There was silence.**

**"Aaron I. Why did you do that?"**

**"I. I. I. I um. Uh I think that a. Linda I, I don't know how to tell you."**

**"Me neither."**

**"You mean you…?"**

**"I think I do."**

**"When you say that do mean that? You know, you and me, you know. Together?"**

**"What about you."**

**"Yeah. And what about you"**

**"Yeah. How long."**

**"When I was about 13."**

**"Me too."**

**They leaned in.**

**Everybody eventually found out about Aaron and Linda. It didn't sit well with Will and Clarésse, but after a while it was fine. They got to Port Royal and everything after a while things got sorted out and everyone went home.**

_**That night at Linda, Clarésse, and Michael's house…**_

**Clarésse, and Michael were alone.**

**Michael saw Clarésse was crying.**

**"What's wrong?" Michael asked.**

**"Nothing these are happy tears."**

**Michael smiled.**

**"I'm finally free." She said.**

**There was silence.**

**"So who's Brittany?"**

**The end.**


	32. NOTICE

This is a notice about Home, secrets, and the truth of the heart.

I've decided to delete it. Things weren't really want I pictured the final chapter of the series to be. So I'm going to post another story. Forget everything that happened in Home, secrets, and the truth of the heart. The real story is…

_The Secret Diary of Clarésse Turner._

One year after Secrets, Hate, and Time to Break Free, Linda and Aaron are going to get married. One month before the wedding Linda is packing all of her stuff to move into a small house Aaron and herself are going to live in. But when she and Jessica are looking through the attic, she finds it. Clarésse's secret diary. But when they dare to read it they discover that Clarésse has yet to reveal all her secrets, even to Michael.

Also I'm not going to write the commentary for the stories.

_Fictionfrek101 _


End file.
